We're Going To Be Just Fine
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: When Blaine first found out he wasn't a carrier, at the tender age of eight he had cried for what felt like a week straight.  Adoption and Mpreg, written for the prompt "Surprise pregnancy after adoption".  Not your thing?  Skip on over this then!
1. Chapter 1

When Blaine first found out, he was not a carrier, at the tender age of eight he had cried for what felt like a week straight. His father had sat him down and had a long talk with him about how it didn't matter if he was a carrier or not because was going to marry a nice girl that could give him lots of babies. Somewhere in the back of Blaine's mind he had known that wasn't going to be the case but he didn't tell his uptight conservative father that, even at eight years old he had been smart enough to know that wasn't a good idea. Then at the age of twelve another thought had occurred to him, he may not be a carrier but that didn't mean whoever he ended up with wouldn't be and that thought had brought comfort to him. When he and Kurt met they were seventeen and children were the last thing on their minds, when they first started having sex they hadn't even talked about it, only mentioning that condoms were probably a good idea no matter what. So when the topic of children did come up two years after they had graduated college Blaine felt his heart sink a little when Kurt said that he wasn't a carrier either, they had talked about surrogacy for a little while but six months after the topic was first brought up they made the decision to adopt.

A little less than four years later as he'd watched Kurt chase their eighteen month old daughter, Addie, around the living room he really couldn't have cared less that he wasn't a carrier, their little girl was just that, theirs, and she was perfect in his eyes. It had taken nearly three years and there had been a lot of heartbreak along the way, the worst being early on when a fourteen-year-old girl had promised her son to them. They had made it all the way up to her going into labor, only to be met at the hospital by the girl's mother and informed that her daughter had decided to keep the baby. It was all worth it though, when they had finally gotten the call and met the most precious eight month old little girl in the world, the second they had laid eyes on her it was like a void had been filled in their lives. Though he and Kurt had both slapped Finn when he'd made the comment they had privately agreed that it was almost a little scary how much the little girl resembled them with her dark curls and bright blue eyes, it was just another one of those little things that made them certain that Addie had been meant for them.

Two months prior to her second birthday plans for a party had been well underway, Kurt being an event planner meant that no birthday, wedding, or wedding anniversary in the family went ignored and Blaine being an elementary school teacher meant that neither of them really gave a second thought to Blaine coming down with a stomach virus. They had long ago figured out that most parents continued to drop their children off for school whether they had a sinus infection, strep throat, or the flu or not and at least, half of the time the teachers ended up with the same thing as their students. Three weeks later though, when the virus was still showing no signs of letting up, Blaine had finally taken a sick day at work and headed to the doctor. He was sick and tired of being sick and tired and while neither Kurt nor Addie had caught, whatever it was he had yet he didn't want to press his luck anymore than he already had.

Kurt is already home when Blaine gets back from the doctor's office but Blaine barely acknowledges his presence, pressing a kiss to his cheek and dropping one to his daughters head before walking to their bedroom and closing the door. He flops onto their bed and tries to put words to what he his feeling, numb, his mind supplies, he is not happy or sad, just numb. Part of his mind is screaming at him that this is what he has always wanted but another part is asking why now. They had not used condoms for years and yet there had never been any signs before that his test had been wrong back when he was eight. He wanted this child, he was sure of that much, but would Kurt? They had talked about adopting again, once Addie was older and Kurt had said he felt like things were perfect the way they were, would he leave over this? On cue as always, Blaine heard a soft knock before Kurt slipped into the room, a worried expression on his face as he made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge, taking Blaine's hand in his.

"I put Addie down for a nap", He said quietly, "Do you feel like telling me what's going on?" He brushed a stray curl from the other man's forehead.

"I went to the doctor today", His voice sounded rough and he wonders when he started crying, "My carrier test was wrong, they said it happens sometimes." He paused and looked at Kurt, teary hazel eyes meeting wide blue ones, "I'm pregnant."

Kurt blinked, his eyes felt impossibly wide as the words sunk in and he felt his mouth moving but there was no sound coming from it. His mind was racing, pregnant, another baby, morning sickness not the flu, he was jerked from his thoughts by Blaine speaking.

"I know you said that you didn't want another baby the last time we talked, but I can't terminate it, I'll leave if you want but-" His words were drowned out as Kurt's lips covered his own and he could feel Kurt's tears mingling with his own.

The kiss is gentle, reassuring and as Kurt draws back to take a ragged breath Blaine wonders when they both started shaking, "You aren't going anywhere", Kurt whispers, resting his forehead against the shorter mans, "And neither am I, or Addie, or this baby. This is a surprise, but I can't say it's an unwelcome one." Kurt speaks slowly; making sure each word is understood before pressing another gentle kiss to Blaine's mouth.

"But you said-" Kurt cuts him off again, repeatedly pressing tender kisses to Blaine's mouth, cheeks, nose, and jaw until the other man finally gives up on speaking.

"I know what I said, but sometimes you can't actually judge how you are going to feel about a certain situation until you are in it. I love Addie with all my heart, she is absolutely perfect but I didn't think I could go through the adoption process again and to me that meant no more children." Kurt kisses his cheek again before wiping the tears away from both of their faces, "We're going to be okay, I promise. You know when I asked Addie what she wanted for her birthday she said a baby, so I don't think we are going to have any problems with her on this."

Blaine scooted closer, laying his head on the taller mans chest, his eye's slipping closed against a fresh wave of tears when Kurt rested his hand against Blaine's stomach, "The doctor estimated that I'm nine or ten week's along", He spoke after a moment, "I'll have to have an ultrasound to be sure though."

Kurt only nodded before planting a kiss on the top of his head, "I love you," He murmured, "And we are going to be just fine, all four of us."

They told Addie that evening, the little girl squealed and clapped loudly and both men were thankful at that moment that while she was old enough to understand that there was a new baby coming she wasn't old enough to be asking questions like 'how' or 'why' or even worse 'where do babies come from'. They waited until Addie's party to tell their friends and family, by then they'd had an ultrasound and Blaine was estimated at fourteen weeks along so most of the first trimester worries were gone. The school year had thankfully ended three weeks following Addie's birthday, just as Blaine's clothes began to get a little to snug for comfort, and after talking it over with Kurt, his doctor, and the school he'd decided to take the first semester of the next school year off.

As the weeks wore on, Blaine began to show more and more Addie seemed to realize her sibling was in Blaine's belly and slipped into big sister mode. She followed her daddy where ever he went and curling up close on his lap every chance she got, wrapping her little arms around his belly and mumbling incoherently against the stretched skin. This only intensified once the baby, a little boy they had found out, was big enough that his movements could be felt from the outside. On this particular evening Addie had sleepily followed him out of the kitchen after dinner and snuggled up on his lap, or what was left of it he thought, as Kurt put away the leftovers, it was not long before Blaine felt the little hands hugging his stomach still and his daughters breathing even out. He sighed and felt a smile tugging at his lips when he realized that both his children seemed to be sleeping, snapping out of his thoughts a moment later when the familiar flash of a camera went off.

"Sorry", Kurt grinned, setting their digital camera down, "It's too cute a scene not to take a picture though."

Blaine shook his head lightly as Kurt made his way over to the couch, sitting down carefully to avoid disturbing the sleeping little girl.

"What are we going to do when she's older?" Blaine voiced a concern that had been nagging at him for months, "Are we going to tell her she's adopted? What if she realizes that we had this baby a different way?"

"I think that if she asks we should tell her, but what's most important is that we treat both of them, and any other children we may have exactly the same." Kurt said softly, "I've done some research and most studies say that how the parents act influence how the children act. We already love both of them equally and once this one is born", Kurt patted Blaine's stomach, "We make sure they understand that no matter how they came into our lives that they are both the same in our eyes."

"I'm so glad I fell in love with a smart man", Blaine sighed and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I'm smart, you're mister calm and collected, hormones aside, I think we make a good pair." Kurt grinned, "We're going to be just fine, as long as they know they are loved then we're doing our job right."


	2. Killing Finn Hudson

Blaine Anderson was going to kill Finn Hudson, he decided, yes, he most certainly was. He and Kurt had entrusted their daughter to him for a full eight hours and upon her return home, they found that she had picked up a new habit, one that had seemed cute then but now a week later, it was driving them up the wall. It seemed that despite being a grown adult with a wife and kids of his own, Finn still made sure that a loud 'eeeeeew' followed any sign of PDA, and now Blaine and Kurt's precious Addie had been taught to do the same thing. She 'eeeeeew'ed at everything from hand holding in the super market to an attempted stolen kiss at the dinner table, and one extremely embarrassing moment on the subway. It didn't help matters at all that Blaine was heavily pregnant with their second child, extremely emotional, horny as hell at the moment, and beginning to feel like he was being cock blocked by his two year old daughter. The way he saw it, they only had ten weeks until their second child was to be born and he wanted to spend every available moment he could get in bed with Kurt before a colicky infant who refused to sleep through the night ruled their lives once more.

Do not get him wrong, he loved both of his children more than his own life, but it had been months and his out of control hormones were keeping him half hard twenty-four hours a day. Addie, however, was insistent, following her daddies everywhere during the day and all the way up until her bedtime, which usually would have meant that they would still have a couple of hours to fool around but hauling a seemingly ever expanding belly around caused Blaine and Addie's bedtimes to usually fall around the same time lately. He was desperate, it had been a full week where he couldn't hold Kurt's hand much less try to kiss him without interruption and tonight they were supposed to be meeting Finn and his family for dinner in order to celebrate Blaine's birthday and if Finn couldn't fix this Blaine was going to kill him.

Blaine had just managed to get through the shower and was attempting to get dressed in their bathroom when he found that the pants Kurt had laid out for him were a little to snug, he sighed and hitched his towel back around his waist and made his way back into the bedroom. His call for help in finding another pair of pants was cut off however when he exited the bathroom and the little girl perched on his and Kurt's bed shouted 'eeeeeew' when she spotted her daddy in nothing but a towel. Blaine knew that his hormones were causing him to over react as he felt tears prick at his eyes, he knew he was over reacting when a sob escaped from his lips. He knew it but that knowledge did not stop him from retreating into their bathroom and closing the door before collapsing onto the edge of the tub and sobbing uncontrollably. If anything the knowledge that he was over reacting just made him cry harder because, damn it, it was his birthday, he was horny, and he was huge, did he have to be a hormonal wreck as well?

A few minutes later Kurt slipped into the bathroom, setting a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants on the counter before crouching down in front of his husband and running his hands soothingly up and down his arms.

"I just got off the phone with Finn, he and Rachel are going to go pick us up some dinner and they are going to take Addie for the night." Kurt whispered, moving to cup Blaine's face and wipe away some of the tears that were still falling, "I think it might do us some good to have a night to ourselves, Addie does want to apologize first though."

Blaine nodded, not trusting his voice as tears continued to stream down his cheeks, and accepted Kurt's outstretched hands as he moved to stand up and put on the clothes the other man had brought him. Once he was dressed and his tears had at least slowed a little he followed Kurt back out into the bedroom, Kurt then leaving to pack Addie and overnight bag and Blaine making his way over to where their daughter was sniffling on the bed. He slowly lowered himself down onto the bed before pulling the little girl into his arms, kissing her forehead and wiping away the few tears that she had shed.

"Hey now, baby girl, its okay", He whispered as he stroked a hand through her hair.

She whimpered and struggled to move closer to him, "Sorry, daddy, love you."

"I love you too sweetie", Blaine said as he continued to stroke her soft hair.

A few minutes later Blaine heard the doorbell and soon after he could hear Kurt whispering to Finn, he couldn't make out the entire conversation but he could tell that Kurt was ripping him a new one over all the 'eeeeeew's that had been going on the past week. Fairly soon after Kurt returned to their bedroom, picking up the little girl who was now lying sleepily across her daddy's chest and taking her to her uncle. Once Blaine heard the front door shut, he slowly maneuvered himself so he was propped up again the headboard, one hand coming to rest on his swollen belly and the other rubbing at the tear tracks on his face, before his eyes fell shut. He could hear Kurt in the kitchen and a moment later he heard footsteps coming his way before the bed dipped and his eye's slipped open to find the other man perched on the edge next to him, his hand coming up to rest next to Blaine's.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly, concern written all over his face.

Blaine snorted, "If you aren't counting the fact that I'm an over emotional whale then, yeah, I'm fine."

"You are not a whale", Kurt sighed, "And I think you've earned the right to be a little emotional right now. You are thirty weeks pregnant, school just started back and I know you hate having to miss the first semester, our daughter has been a little hellion all week, I've been working overtime, and it's your birthday."

Blaine groaned, "And I just ruined our plans for tonight, damn it, I knew I was over reacting and I still couldn't stop myself."

"_Blaine_, you did not ruin our plans", Kurt said exasperatedly, "If anything you made them a little better. I mean, now we get the night alone, we still got free food, Finn feels like an asshole for being a bad influence on our daughter, and Addie gets to spend the night with her cousins."

"Yeah but I made her feel bad for something that wasn't even her fault", Blaine whispered, "I feel like the world's worst father."

"You are not", Kurt replied, cupping Blaine's face and kissing him softly, "Addie knows it wasn't her fault and she also knows now that 'eeeeeew' isn't the appropriate response to everything."

Blaine sulked for a few more moments, thoughts of 'worst father of the year' trophies running through his head before his hormones seemed to shift again.

"So, we really have the night alone?" He asked, one of his hands slipping down to the other man's waist.

"We sure do", Kurt replied, his hand stroking across Blaine's belly for another moment before starting to slip downward, "And it might be the last time we do until after the baby is born, so I'm thinking we had better take advantage of it."


End file.
